You're Beautiful
by Sara Sidle Grissom12
Summary: This is a first of four story's. I rewrote this story because I thought that the original one was too short and thought that it needed to be rewritten. The song is called You're Beautiful by James Blunt. Enjoy!


I rewrote this story because I thought that the original one was too short and thought that it needed to be rewritten. The song is called You're Beautiful by James Blunt. Enjoy!

**You're Beautiful**

"_My life is love is pure. I saw an that I'm smiled at me on the was with another I won't lose no sleep on that,' Cause I've got a plan."_

Gil Grissom was a tall handsome man. He had beautiful blue eyes, any one could easily get lost in them. His hair was graying-brown with salt-and-pepper curls. Any girl would easily fall in love with him and he knew that. He already had many women after him but they just weren't the right one.

"_You're beautiful. You're 're beautiful, it's true."_

As the bus came he got on taking a set near the middle of the bus. As the doors were about to drive away a couple ran to get on.

When they took a seat across from him, he looked at them. His eyes drifted over to the girl who sat beside the man. The girl was beautiful. He couldn't stop looking at her. Her smile was the first this he saw. It infectious, a bursting ray of light that explodes across her face like it can not be contained. The brightness of her eyes, corners crinkled like they're laughing; the endearing gap between her two front teeth, the way she looks at you, like the two of you are sharing an intensely private immensely amusing secret no one else knows. Her hair was brown with curls. She had on a black tank top that fit her curves in all the right places. Her legs were so long. They went on forever. She was a true beauty.

"_I saw your face in a crowded place, And I don't know what to do, 'Cause I'll never be with you"_

He knew in his heart that he will never be with her but he didn't care he knew that what he saw would last a life time. From the moment he saw her, he knew she was the one. But he couldn't have her, she was already taken.

The man sitting beside her was tall, young and good looking. The man looked at Gil and at Gil as he pulled the women closer to him and started nuzzling her neck, as if she was his trophy. But she pushed him away.

"Hank stop," she said pushing him away.

"Oh come on Sara, you like it when I do that," he said trying to nuzzle her neck again but to only be pushed away again. She looked out the window and glanced at Gil.

The angles name was Sara.

"_Yeah, she caught my eye, As we walked on could see from my face that I was, Flying high"_

She looked at him and smiled. She knew his eyes were on her. As he looked at her eyes he say a some thing flash in her eyes. He didn't know what it was. Was it love, hope, faith, or was it just happiness? What he did know, was that he say his future in her eyes.

He don't think that he see her again. But they shared a moment that would last till the end. When it was his time to get off the train he caught her eye. She must have seen it in his eyes and face because she smiled at him and waved. He knew that he would never see her face again. But it didn't matter they shared a moment that would last forever. No matter what would happen. As he walked off the train he felt her eyes follow him off the train. He knew that she felt it to. He could see in her eyes the last time he looked at her. He also knew that they both would remember the time they have shared.

"_You're beautiful. You're 're beautiful, it's must be an angel with a smile on her face, When she thought up that I should be with it's time to face the truth I will never be with you"_

He couldn't held but smile. There must have been an angle there that was laughing that them. The angle must have known that they would never see each other again. He knew right when he saw her face that she was the one. But she will never be with him.

He would never forget her. He would think about her every day of the rest of his life. She would brighten up his day.

The End… OR is it?

Please tell me if I should make sequels. If I do keep writing there would be four in the series. It would go through the whole GSR time line, from their meeting (this story), Sara applying for the CSI job, Sara's leaving, and of course Gil going to her. So please leave a comment.


End file.
